Revised One Night
by StackofStories
Summary: I revised one night to make it better. Anyway Naru and Pein both had a one night stand together. They part. Seven years later a girl that looks like Pein except with two whisker marks shows up at Konoha Elementary. Who is she?   Pein/Naru. M-preg.
1. Prologue

**Prologue. I wonder if this is better, please give me some feedback.**

**Oh yeah, to the reviewers that said men can't have babies. I know but this is my story.**

**This is a fiction no less. I mean, Naruto can have a giant chakra demon that talks in his stomach but men can't have babies. Pein(Nagato) can have a giant monster erupt from his stomach and still live. Konan can turn into paper. Don't tell me that men can't have babies, dumb shit. You watch Naruto. You watch anime, a lot of impossible things happen. Don't be hypocrite. Don't read fiction or don't click on a story that has in M-Preg.**

**I own nothin.**

* * *

**Prologue- Seven Years in the future**

* * *

His daughter sat there playing with her dolls, Nina and Nibi humming a tone to herself. Her purple ringed eyes were distant, her humming was growing slower, and the motions she was making for her dolls to move ceased.

Her small mouth twisted into a frown, she turned to me. "Who is my father, dattebane?" I stared at her intensely. What had brought this on? Even around her friends' father she never once questioned about her other parent. On Father and Mother's day, she smiled that brilliant smile.

Always saying, "I get to thank Mommy twice as much." When others asked who is her Mommy or Daddy, she simply pointed to me.

Even when kids asked or made fun of her for having only one parent, a guy that she called "Mommy" she never changed her answer. Never looking me as she is doing now asking for her father. "Why?"

She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it slightly. "I was Uncle Dei's, dattebane, when a man," She paused, "came in."

For a moment I thought the worst. Someone touched my daughter. The son of bitch was going to die. Fists clenched, I was prepared to call Deidara when she stopped me. Grabbing her bright orange hair she pulled slightly, "He had hair like mine."

Her pink lip trembled; she fingers her three ear piercings. A small cylinder piercing that went in the middle of her ear shined a bit. "His left ear matched my right."

There was silence, "And...and...a-and..."

"And?" I prodded knowing what was to come. She came to sit on my lap, her hair shadowing her face.

She suddenly looked up into my eyes. Blue eyes met purple ringed ones. "And, he had eyes like mine dattebane."

"Did he see you?"

She shook her head, I was glad. She was safe for now. I could keep her a little longer. I knew she was waiting for me to answer her original question.

"Your father," I began, "Your father. A businessman that rivals your uncles Itachi and Madara for the number one business giant in the world. Rumored to be the Shadow King of the Black Market, like Uncle Madara being the head of the Uchiha Yakuza. A man who makes Forbes every year. Your father from Amekagure, coming from humble roots. Your father Rinnegan Pein."


	2. NarutoOne Night

**One Night, I think this is so much better.**

**I own nothing, please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Shit, Sasuke better have the first aid ready and stocked. Naruto thought as he traveled up the cement stairs of his apartment. The blond was careful not bump his ankle against anything.

The gunshot wound stung like a bitch, he didn't need anything else to cause it more pain. If only Sakura was there to clean it properly but no she had another raid that needed her skills. Naruto sighed; it was no use thinking about "if only". Fumbling around for the right key, he finally managed to unlock his door.

"Sasuke! I'm home, you wouldn't believe tonight. Deidara and Kyuubi almost-," The blond stopped. His sensitive ears perked up at the constant bumping sound emitting from his bedroom.

His senses on high alert, Naruto reached toward his holster, pulling out his semi-automatic. Careful to avoid any sound he moved toward the bedroom. His electric blue eyes darted every now and then checking for unusual shadows.

Twenty paces from his bedroom, his breathing stilled. A shot of adrenaline rushed through his body, eyes dilated he prepared himself for a fight. Moving closer to the bedroom till he was at the closed door he pressed his body against it.

"Sasuke, baby, are you alright?" He called. He pressed an ear against the wood trying hard to hear if there was someone else in the room besides Sasuke. He could hear frantic breathing and a rustling of clothes?

"Sasu-"

"Naruto! Don't come in here!" Naruto frowned, Sasuke never yelled. He never had anything to hide. He was very forthcoming and truthful. He repressed the urge to chuckle at memories of Sasuke voicing his feelings and opinions.

Ignoring Sasuke's words, the blond entered the room. Gun already cocked aiming toward the bed ready to shoot a deadly blow. Eyes wide, gun shaking from the force of his tremors Naruto shouted. "What the fuck, Sasuke? Who's the fucking bitch in my fucking bed?"

"Who you calling bitch, bastard!" The woman yelled at Naruto ignoring Sasuke's glares and mutters of shut up. Naruto turned toward her; his gaze briefly tore away from Sasuke. The woman had short black hair spiking in all different directions. Her skin was pale and her eyes were an unnatural bright orange.

Naruto blinked for a minute before his laughter filled the room. "Why the fuck are you laughing? I will kick your ass, I don't care who the fuck you think you are but-". A silver bullet flew past her catching a few hairs from the woman before embedding itself in the wall behind her.

"She's funny Sasu-chan~, I'll give her that but you need to tell her shut her mouth or to put it to use. If she speaks again I won't miss." Naruto purred reloading his gun, then cocking it back. He enjoyed the frightened look of the woman. Good, she should be frightened. Finding her in his bed, having the appearance of being thoroughly fucked, Sasuke no better. Naruto took a giant sniff and the room smelled like it.

The blond was going to hide his hurt. Right now he was going to play the poised second head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Branch, one of the strongest branches in the Japanese Yakuza. Taking a seat across from the cheating couple he sat down arms crossed he stared at them.

Naruto had a feeling his eyes were specked red but he didn't care. Grinning broadly, his canines glinted dangerously in the moonlight. His hair shadowing his face, the tension was thick in the room. "Sasuke, Sasuke, babe, we've been together for five years. We have known each since we were in diapers. Our clan partners, we trained together. Climbed up the ranks even prepared to have either Kana or Yukimaru be our surrogate mother. Where did we or should I say myself go wrong?"

Sasuke saw sadness in Naruto's expression but it was gone as it came. He hadn't an answer for why he cheated. Naruto was his everything and more as sappy as it sounded. He wouldn't dare admit it but Naruto said he felt every time they made love or just spent time together. Without him he would be nothing at all.

Lost in the Yakuza's darkness forever trying to reach his brother's rank and respect. Naruto had brought him out of that though. He had shown throughout their years of being friends and lovers that he didn't need anyone's approval but his own. He was own person, in doing so he gained a name for himself underground. He was feared like Itachi, maybe more so.

He was Red Lightning. A feared S-rank Yakuza on the verge of being SS-rank Yakuza. A Yakuza that was not to be engaged in battle, he was somebody that was to be feared if ever seen. He was somebody but without Naruto he would no one. Without his light by his side forever smiling and encouraging him, pushing him to the limits. His world would be shattered.

"How many times?" Naruto's icy voice broke through his thoughts making Sasuke recoil as if had been slapped. Sasuke knew it was better not to lie to Naruto he deserved better than that.

"For half a year."

"Is she the only one?"

Sasuke gave a humorless laugh Yuki was probably his fifth. "No, it's been five if I'm counting correctly." The raven dared to stare at Naruto. Electric blue eyes were a haunted kind of blank. Naruto nodded real slowly as if understood.

Getting up, Naruto put his gun back into the holster. Heading straight toward the closest, he pulled out a suitcase. Stuffing clothes and other necessities he closed it with a thunk.

Naruto walked toward the door as calm as ever. Sasuke moved to get up ignoring the soft pleading of Yuki. "Naru-" He said. Naruto only turned to look at him a fake smile on his lips.

"Sasuke, I want to ask wasn't I good enough but I won't. I want to ask maybe we can fix this but I know we can't. I want and wish so many things. I thought we would share our dreams together and create new ones. I thought we would be a squabbling fearsome duo raising a family until we could pass on the title and die in battle like our parents before us."

Sasuke badly wanted to say, to yell that we could still do that. This was only a mistake, he would stop this but his voice failed him. How pitiful he thought to himself, I couldn't even tell Naruto that I want him to stay. "Sasuke, it seems I was wrong." Naruto shrugged.

Scratching his blond hair, his fake smile only grew bigger. "We are through Uchiha Sasuke, from now on we are nothing but partners. I revoke our parents' marriage proposal. I'll get our Clan Heads to agree without you losing your title or respect. This will be a hushed up sort of thing. A mistake will be made in our parents' contract. Nothing more."

Naruto walked out in the process he took off the Uchiha engagement ring. He remembered Aunt Mikoto showing him this at ten, a year before she was killed. "One day, Sasuke will present this too you. Take good care of it for me and pass it off to your youngest betrothed." Naruto remembered smiling before running off to tell Sasuke.

"Sorry Aunt Mikoto." Naruto whispered as he walked out of the apartment. As he made his way to his car, rain started to pour. The clear water from the sky fell down on Naruto's body. He was drenched by the time he was in the car. As he started the car, he looked in the mirror seeing his face.

He couldn't tell if was the rain or tears rolling down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

**X**

Before Naruto decided to go to his brother's he needed a drink or some drinks. Walking into to Kitsune a bar owned by his Godfather Jirayia he showed his i.d. card.

It was a bar for only those affiliated with the Underground. It was neutral ground for all types of Yakuza. Jirayia tolerated no fights and wouldn't hesitate to kick someone out part of his clan or not. It also was a great way to get information without being suspicious.

Sitting at the bar, he blocked out the loud music and carefree chatter. The curious stares however he couldn't exactly ignore although he managed to pretend as if they didn't affect him.

A small shot glass slid down the table toward him. Instinctively he caught it in one hand. Smelling it briefly before deeming it safe he took a sip enjoying its exotic taste.

It was a bittersweet drink more bitter than sweet with a hint of another alcoholic drink probably sake or red wine and a mysterious spice added. Turning toward the direction of where the drink came from he saw a lone Rinnegan Pein sitting there casually.

Smirking a bit, he walked more like strutted over there. Taking a seat next to him, he handed the empty glass over. "I believe this is yours?"

"Thank you, I wonder how it got in your possession." Naruto just shrugged. Moving to get up, the orange haired man hand shot up grabbing his arm pulling the blond on his lap.

"What a pretty Uzumaki-Namikaze you are. I just saw your brother Kyuubi in here. I wonder you're in here." Pein said as he stroked Naruto's legs.

"What do you say we take this conversation to my place, hmm?" Pein breathed into Naruto's ear making a pleasing tingle shoot up his spine.

"I don't think so," Naruto replied. "Aniki would be mad if I slept with an Akatsuki member, the leader no less. Maybe another time." The blond purred.

He accidently placed a hand on the man's rapidly growing length. Getting off his lap, Naruto again moved to walk away but again he was stopped. Turning the blond to face him, Pein connected their lips.

A slightly red tongue lapped at the blond's asking for entrance. Naruto smirked against the kiss, refusing to open. Pein smiled a bit, biting down on his bottom lip Naruto gasped. Taking the chance, Pein slid his tongue inside Naruto's mouth thoroughly enjoying the taste.

Pein took dominance without question, which was fine for Naruto. Wrapping tan hands around Pein's neck he brought the older man closer furthering the kiss. The kiss steadily grew hotter. Their problems weren't helping the matter either.

"Your place...'kiss'...or mine..."

"Yours...mine...'gasp'...is occupied...'kiss'..." Pein nodded. Pulling away reluctantly, a strand of saliva connected them together. Placing a bill down, Naruto and Pain rushed out of the place.

Pein led the blond took a motorcycle. Placing the only helmet on Naruto, the blond heard "hold on tight" before they were off. Zooming through tons of cars at fast speeds, they were at the ginger's house in ten minutes.

Pein led Naruto by hand toward his house refusing to let go until the duo entered the bedroom. Door closed with a loud slam, nothing but pleasured sounds and cries along with skin slapping against skin would be heard for hours.

**X**

Sunlight filtered through the room, hitting Naruto directly in the face. Groaning, he tried hiding his face into his pillow. Snuggling into the warm, hard fabric. It was really warm, moving a hand he tried to make it cooler.

To no avail did it work, sighing he tried moving to the further side of his pillow. It was slightly cooler but not by much. Giving up the blond was prepared to go back to sleep when, the tell-tell sign of a heart beating was heard and a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

Just where was he? Squirming out of the hold, said person that woke up. Purple ringed eyes met electric blue. "Are you leaving little Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

Naruto nodded, those eyes that Pein had were beautiful. It matched him perfectly. The blond had a strange urge to remember Pein like he was right now. Moving closer, he caressed the man's face committing them to memory.

All the piercings the man had just added to beauty of Pein. When he was done Naruto moved back. Getting off the bed, Naruto started to put on his clothes. A pure black shirt adorned with red clouds was on his body.

"Keep it." Pein said briefly. Naruto's mouth curled up abit. When he was done putting on his clothes. Naruto checked his gun making sure nothing had been tampered with.

It didn't matter that he had slept with the man. Pein was leader of the Akatsuki, a neutral Yakuza clan. They were a team that played for both sides whatever one currently benefited them. The Akatsuki were also insanely strong not a clan that could be taken down easily.

His brother would go ape-shit if he had given any kind of information to the Akatsuki. Getting off the bed, he hissed at the slight pain in the arse but opened the bedroom door.

Preparing to walk out Pein stopped him. Grabbing the blond chin, he gave him a chaste kiss. "You know where to find me if you want a repeat of last night."

Naruto laughed, "Till next time then." Walking out of the house, Naruto jogged the nearest grocery store. Grabbing a pack of Cheetos, he paid for it before sitting outside eating his breakfast.

Wiping his hands off Naruto pulled out his phone. Dialing Gaara's number, he waited patiently till the redhead picked up. "Uzumaki, what do you want? It's a little early to be dealing with you."

Naruto only laughed in response. "I left my car at Kitsune. I need you too pick me up and drop me off at Kyuubi's."

"Why should I?"

"I'll everyone about the night you had with Sasori."

"You wouldn't dare." Gaara's raspy voice hissed through the phone.

"Try me." He heard Gaara groan before whispering to Neji.

"I hate you, Uzumaki."

"I love you too." Naruto said before ending the call.

Twenty minutes later Gaara pulled up in a black Jaguar. Making sure to dust his shoes off before he entered the car, the blond sat in the front seat.

As they rode on, Gaara broke the silence. "You smell like sex and someone else. You're also wearing the Akatsuki symbol."

"I know." There was a strange silence but as Gaara continued to drive, Naruto's eyes started to grow glassy. The further away from Pein he was the more he remembered last night.

The beginning of last night specifically, the part where Sasuke had cheated on him. It hurt, he had given the bastard everything. Finally the car stopped in front of a large house. Waving goodbye to Gaara, Naruto walked up to his older brother's house.

Picking up the third ivory colored rock that was placed near the rose bush, he turned it over. Taking the small key, he unlocked the door. His brother was waiting for him as soon as he opened the door.

"Kyuu," The blond uttered before flying into his brother's arms. It was a rare feat to have Naruto crying. Holding him like he did when the blond was younger, he stroked his hair.

"It hurts Kyuu. It hurts so much." Naruto sobbed into his brother's chest. The older Uzumaki-Namikaze could only wonder what had set his brother off. When he found the source there was going to be hell to pay.

The fuck would wish it never hurt his little brother.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**This is the new and improved Doctor's visit!**

**I own nothing!**

**Thanks to any new people who have stumbled on my little story.**

** Cookies and soda pop to people who have added me to their favs and alerts also to the following reviewers**

**Normandiesh**

**fan girl 666**

**Nekome Bank  
**

**_

* * *

Naruto's Pov: Doctor's Visit_**

As I went into the hospital, I felt jittery. There was sickness and death around me. Groans of pain and aches accompanied with moans. Children were sniffling, parents look dead on their feet and the nurses chattered away as if they forgot they were still on duty.

It was enough to make anyone nervous.

Sitting in an uncomfortable chair where I was careful to avoid old gum, I watched the clock tick; it was oddly calming it made me forget where I was for just a moment before "Uzumaki Naruto!" Was yelled bringing me out of my stupor.

A young nurse shoved me into a room telling me to stay till she came back. Which she did five minutes later to check all my vitals writing them down a piece of paper going out of the room with a quick "Doctor will be here soon."

Nodding I waited, looking at my surroundings. The walls were blank, better than the kids' hospital, which were painted with bright colors and fake smiles.

The examination table was the same. White paper unblemished, crinkled under my tight hold. The table, which held all the basic things, was as perfect as always. All in all this room felt unreal, a very plastic appeal described the room perfectly.

To clean to be real, everything was sterile. I could suddenly hear the clock tick-tock with shocking clarity; the room was closing in on me. I felt as if I couldn't breath, gripping my shirt in a death hold I tried to calm myself.

Everything was around felt to close. I didn't have room to breath. I needed to breath. To get out of here and never come back. It was torture.

I felt someone shaking me; looking frantically around I spotted a petite person with a pristine white lab-coat. 'Doctor Rin' was on her nametag. Smiling gently she said, "Mr. Uzumaki, are you all right?" Nodding my head she began to ask the standard questions, "Age, date of birth, why are you here, are you married, any occupation?"

Which I answered "18, October 10th '91 Occupation: None, I'm a college student and finally I replied to the question "No. I'm not married."

"And why are you here?" she prodded gently. "I've been feeling light-headed lately. I am barely able to keep anything down for long periods of time without immediately feeling sick. I get aches all over my body specifically my back and feet." She nodded as she wrote; "Anymore symptoms?" Shaking my head in a 'No.' Dr. Rin once again nodded before saying, "You appear to be in perfect health."

"Though, I'll draw some blood just make sure." She wrote more down on her clipboard. As she was about to exit the room she asked; "Mr. Uzumaki have you been taking any kind of drugs lately?"

"No!" I exclaimed, how could she think something like that.

The doctor gave me one last look, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later she brought in a white-haired nurse who took my blood then fifteen minutes later I met up with again.

For a few minutes there was no talking between us. A tense silence surrounded our very beings. She appeared very hesitant, opening her mouth then closing it again. Finally she started, "I need you to listen to all the information before you decided to do or say anything."

"Okay", I answered, wanting to know what's wrong as soon as possible.

She took a deep breath, "We examined your blood, and you have no illness nor virus. Your blood count is perfect, essentially you have nothing wrong for you except for one thing." She paused, "You, Mr. Uzumaki are pregnant."

I stared at her for a really long time, expecting this to be some elaborate hoax of some sort but her face was serious. She continued, "Normally it's not really possible for men to have babies, it's not to say they can't it just probably wouldn't survive."

"One is the condition of the male body, it was not made to hold a baby. It has no uterus or birth canal, but few men come along and they are pregnant but there is always the one problem.

It's an ectopic birth, meaning the baby is born outside of the uterus and chances of it surviving are nil to none. Mostly likely the mother won't survive if he/she decides to keep the baby. Now this is where you come along, you appear to be able to carry a child without harm to either you or the baby.

"Before you ask, no I don't know how you have a uterus. I'm am under obligation to ask you, she appeared to gulp slightly, "Were you raped recently and would you like to abort the fetus?"

My reaction was immediate, "NO!" I bellowed. I wasn't going to kill the baby; it wasn't his or her fault. It was conceived and it will stay that way.

She seemed quite surprised at my sudden reaction but she gave me a soft smile in return when I calmed down.

Dr. Rin gave me a couple forms to sign along with a whole bunch of information for the baby, along with prescriptions for pregnancy pills. Various papers were also given to me for a maternity ward, also a calendar. Important dates I had to check along with and advice, lastly she had given me a probable due date.

I had already had my birthday two months ago before this incident had happened so if I had did the math correctly my baby would be born September 10th.

After everything was done, I stepped out of the hospital, I was tired and I had all the information to read through plus a test I didn't even study for tomorrow morning. Quickly getting in the car not even bothering to put my seatbelt on, I drove home.

As soon as I stepped into my apartment, I walked to my bedroom falling on the bed snuggling my pillow. _This is a lot to take in and will probably be hell for the next nine months but it least I have gotten something precious out of it_, I thought as I briefly looked down at my stomach. Wondering how much my life was going to change after this had ended.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Remember what I said in chapter 1, please tell me if there is anything I can fix. **

**REVIEW/ALERT/FAV/READ/ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah, if any of you guess what September 10th is then I will write a new chapter with your idea for either baby no jutsu or this story.**

**Or if you want I'll give you the newest chapter of this story as soon as I finish writing it. Whichever you want is fine.**

**I'll give you a hint, What is the special day for SasuNaru lovers?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! Now this is part 1 of the Months Arc. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic so far! Remember I own nothing. This is the last chapter I'm giving before I move!**

**Cookies and cheesecake or any other sweets is for people who put me on faves and alerts.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**Normandiesh**

**dsilivis22**

**fan girl 666**

**kinkou**

**Noodles4life**

**Assassin of Oblivion**

**

* * *

**

**Month 1:**

Friday morning I found myself sitting on my bed looking at all the information I had gathered on pregnancy. So, far it had correctly described all my symptoms I had been recently experiencing. One of the most prominent was mood swings and bathroom breaks.

My cheeks started to heat up as I thought about last Monday when I had raised my hand thirty minutes into the period to go to the bathroom, about ten minutes later I raised my hand again. Another fifteen minutes went by and yet again I had raised my hand for a bathroom break.

Iruka was not a happy camper when I had to keep getting up to go but it wasn't my fault. Then during this current week Kiba and his friends decided it would be fun to prank me while at the beach pretending to drown. It wasn't very funny when I was frantically looking in the water diving through currents to look for them only to see him and his idiotic friends laughing like a hyenas on the beach.

He apparently didn't think so either when I beat his ass red while giving him two black eyes in the process. Which strangely enough after that incident, I had immediately started to apologize, buying various ointments while yelling in his face, telling him how stupid he was for doing that joke; it fucking scared the hell out of me. Followed by tears coming from my eyes hugging him to death, blubbering about how happy I was that he was alive and save.

Needless to say, Kiba was very freaked out by my sudden mood swings, slowly backing away with some lame excuse; I mean who buys, "I have to call Akamaru to see if he's okay!" That made absolutely no sense because Akamaru was his freaking puppy.

Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts going into the kitchen to make some food, though I didn't dare look at the pantry, which held all my ramen. I remembered very clearly what had happened when I had met up with my new Doctor Sakura, and asked about the food.

Flashback:

_"So Naruto remember NO fatty foods! You will have to follow this strict diet, sleep lots and sooner or later your mood swings and bathroom breaks are going to increase." I nodded at each piece of information happy this had been so easy, when suddenly I realized something._

_Staring wide-eyed, mouth agape, I asked in a hesitant whisper, "Wait…does that mean no more ramen for nine months?" She smiled sweetly at me. "Yep!" I continued to stare unbelieving at her, she couldn't be serious. She wasn't serious. This was some sick twisted joke. For the love of all that is good, please tell me I just got punked!_

_I could handle being pregnant. I could handle having my boyfriend cheating on me. I could handle taking these pregnancy pills. I could handle being a single mother…err…father but no ramen was the limit._

_"What?" I asked. She continued to smile her teal eyes started to glint weirdly and she was getting real close to my face before she said, "If I see or smell any ramen in your breath, blood, piss, etcetera. Her fist punched the pink wall beside me creating a rather large hole. You will be sorry. Anymore questions Naruto?" I quickly shook my head to scared to answer._

_Flashback End._

Sitting down picking at my salad making a face I sighed, this was going to a very long nine months._ "Yep, a long nine months."_ I thought as I took a bite out of my salad.

**Month 2:**

My mood swings had almost doubled in the past month. In every single class the students gave me a wide berth of space when I had suddenly gotten angry or sad without reason. Furthermore, I still had to go to bathroom every fifteen minutes, though this time it was hard to pee.

Sakura, my doctor, had said this was very normal and it would past. I wasn't very happy about that, I mean come on, I had just got over my morning sickness and now I had to deal with this. The fates truly thought that my misery was funny.

Food was another major thing that was implemented into my every day life. I had started to need food while in class, nobody had questioned me when I had started to bring pretzels to class or complain and if they did several students shut them up before those particular students suffered any damage. Along with increased eating habits, I had started to take naps throughout the day.

Which I can say without a doubt, I enjoyed immensely. Staying on my feet throughout the day while going through several borings classes with tons of homework was tiring. These naps truly helped my person for the greater good.

Along with the naps I met up with Sakura at the end of every month. To check up on my little 'it.' I had started to call the life in me affectionately since Sakura had said that my baby wasn't a fetus yet. Though it did have all of the life sustaining things like a heart, lungs, kidney, and all that good stuff.

Sakura had said "It was in a very important stage right so, I had to be extra careful because around these particular months, were the months that were most important. There was also a higher rate for miscarriage."

I was scared when she told me that. All thoughts had gone straight to all the sports I played. All the students that punched me in a sort of greeting, sports like football which I played almost every week.

All that was dangerous to 'it' and as much I wanted to keep playing those sports, 'it' was the most important to me right now. I wasn't going to lose 'it' in some football match because the other player tackled me to the ground. I wasn't going to lose 'it' because I bumped into something accidently.

I wasn't going to lose 'it' for a stupid mistake of mine. 'It' was important, I was determined to keep 'it' safe no matter.

**Month 3:**

Dancing around my bed, I was happy, no more mood swings to deal with nor other things such as tiredness to deal with. Though it would come back later as minor side-effects in later months but I didn't care. All the mattered was that it was finally over.

After my many mood swings that probably scarred my friends for life and trying to stay awake all day I was free at last.

As I was prancing around the room, I suddenly looked down at my belly. Gasping as I moved my hand across my once flat stomach.

Lately, my clothes were a bit too tight, I mean I could still fit in them without any problems but it felt like I couldn't breath properly. Going into the bathroom where my scale was I stepped on expecting my usual 130 but to my surprise I had gained five pounds.

My happy feeling was now gone, I mean five pounds was a bit too much. I suppose it wasn't a lot but people will most likely notice.

Looking in the mirror, I decided it wasn't too much. I should enjoy seeing my feet and legs while it lasted.

**Next Day:**

I got up early, excited because today was the day of the ultrasound. Quickly grabbing the keys running out the door towards my car.

Seatbelt on already the engine was roaring and I was ready to go. About thirty minutes later I was at the hospital, going directly to the maternity ward where I sat down watching the Today Show.

Nobody was there besides a few women who each gave me small smiles as my gaze momentarily locked on them. Waiting another thirty minutes, I was finally called into a room where Sakura was practically bouncing right beside me as she rolled in the machine.

Telling me to lie down, she put some type of jell(spelling?) on my stomach a weird thing remote like type thing was on my lower stomach.

A small screen was near my head, showed black and White, the screen crackled and moved all around the picture stilled, Sakura gave me a wide smile, pointing to a small spot which looked like half the size of my thumb she spoke. "This is your baby, Naruto. Listen to the heartbeat."

I did for a few moments a small yet strong ba-bump was heard. All I could focus was on that one sound, this was the sound that showed my 'it' was alive.

My 'it' was alive and well, best of all my 'it' was mine. In another six months my 'it' was going to be born, turning quickly to Sakura, I asked, "Can I get a picture of this?" Nodding she walked out of the room quickly, leaving me with 'it.'

I just continued to stare at the grainy picture happy to see my child. Staring at the picture it made everything seem all the more worthwhile, from the crazy morning sickness to mood swings that scarred most people. Even no ramen seemed okay now, just so I could bring 'it' into the world.

_"Yes, giving ramen up was truly worth it without a doubt."_ I thought.

* * *

**Point at any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**G'night!**

**Happy Birthday to Akasuna Sasori!**

**Do your math homework!(random I know)**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I know I haven't updated in awhile between moving, birthdays, making new friends at a school. Having the hardest time opening my fucking locker. The score is Locker: 1/ Me: 0.**

**But I did update with an extra long chapter! 3,000+ words.**

**Enjoy everybody.**

**Special thank you for those who reviewed and pointed out my mistakes.**

**Anyone want to recommend names for the following kids of**

**Sasori/Madara**

**Itachi/Deidara**

**Kakuzu/Hidan**

**I own nothing though I do own the idea of Logic in this story.**

**

* * *

Month 4**

_I can't do this!_ I thought as I walked up to Target standing in front of their door. Lots of people stared at me like I was crazy but if they were in the same position as I they would understand my dilemma. Forty seconds later after arguing mentally with myself, I schooled my face walking into the store.

My direction towards the maternity isle, a dreaded place that I really didn't want to near. Once I was in the area I did a complete 360 to see if anyone was near me. Once I was sure, nobody was there I began to relax a little. Since I was worried about how woman's pants would look and feel on me I avoided the section.

Instead I focused on long nightshirts along with regular shirts long sleeve and short. Once I had found a couple blue and orange shirts, I was finally able to walk out of the maternity area when an overly perky voice stopped me.

"Sir, don't tell me that's all your getting your wife or girlfriend!" Mentally groaning, I turned around plastering a smile on my face. "Oh, my girlfriend Yuki says my sweat pants are just fine to wear, all she wants is a couple of shirts in her favorite colors." I said while cheering in my mind at the genius of my words.

Kagome, from what her nametag read had this weird aura around her. Without warning she grabbed me by the arm with surprising strength, dragging me back to the maternity section.

First, she walked into the pants section pulling out several gray and blue drawstring stretchy pants. Turning on her heel, she ignored the shirt section, which I was grateful for, going for sleepwear. Kagome was going to pick out a matching set of pjs but I put a stop to that saying, "Yuki doesn't like sleeping with pants on, she usually sleeps in my t-shirts."

Nodding, the brunette walked straight then turning left. Without warning a rather big smile was on her face, she picked up white t-shirt with the words 'My Baby' written in orange and blue. Tossing it toward me, I caught it in the all ready large pile that was forming in my arms.

Kagome stood my side, with a small smile she said, "Good Luck," walking away. Truly baffled, I made my way to the register. The person at register look at me a bit weirdly, "It's for my girlfriend, she was sick in bed today so she told me to come." I smiled a little to make it more believable. When that dull 'ring' rang I swiped my card without a glance.

"Have a nice day, sir! Congrats on the baby." With a 'thank you' I grabbed my bags walking to the car. Once everything was in there, I started my car. _Next time, I am shopping online, people at Target are way to perky and weird,_ I thought.

Driving to my house, I put everything in my bedroom closet opting to check it out later. "Jeez, shopping takes so much energy out of a person." I said out loud. There was silence, feeling a bit lonely I turned on the TV. Watching but not really seeing anything.

**Month 5**

Waking up to do all the daily stuff I decided to check my weight. Stepping on my bathroom scale I looked down at all the spinning numbers before it stopped. Eyes widened, yet again I could believe I was now at 140pds.

_Ugh... this kid... _I thought. Walking into the kitchen I took all the regular vitamins. I still had the problem of deciding what to eat. I really wanted to taste ramen again but...I couldn't. "Sorry, my love. One day, though, mark my words we will be reunited again." I said looking forlorn at my pantry.

Going with a simple breakfast I fixed myself up buttered toast, bacon, and eggs. Before I knew it, I had eaten everything off my plate still hungry. My stomach rumbled for more food, sighing, I got up making my way to the pantry.

A few days later, I was in class, students and teachers alike were smart enough not to mention my sudden weight gain. It wasn't really noticeable to people who didn't really know me but to some of my friends it was. Sasuke was a bit slow, I guess because a few days later in psychology class we were partnered up for an in school project.

We were given a patient's case and we had to figure out was wrong with them including symptoms of the mental sickness, possible triggers, history etc..."Dobe, you're a little chubby, have you been gaining weight?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

I looked at him surprised, "Repeat that?" Sasuke smirked, "You look a little chubby, have you been gaining weight?" Apparently the whole class had heard Sasuke. A weird silence was over my fellow classmates. Their eyes locked on the two of us.

Giving a smile of my own I muttered, "You should not have said that." Getting up rather calmly I headed out the classroom. A few hours later at lunch I had made a little stand filled with papers.

Picking up a microphone I shouted at the top of my lungs. **"ANYBODY WHO WANTS UCHIHA SASUKE'S PERSONAL INFORMATION INCLUDING HIS COCK SIZE, COME SEE ME! ITS ONLY FIVE DOLLARS! THAT INCLUDES PICTURES TOO! FOR AN EXTRA TEN DOLLARS, I'LL THROW IN HIS JOURNAL PAGES!** I waited looking at my watch, it had only been three seconds and already could I hear 3/4 the school's population coming toward me.

_Nobody says anything about Uzumaki Naruto's weight._ I thought happily. By the end of the day I had ten mini metal boxes filled with five dollars bills and ones. I even had some twenties and fifties in there. I had a good day at school.

At the end month, though, I was most surprised, late at night a felt a strong tap inside my stomach. Thinking nothing of it, it had happened again. This time putting my hand on my stomach I waited till I felt the feeling again.

When I did feel that kick I realized it was my baby. 'It' had kicked, laughing a little; I talked to my belly. "Are you all cramped up in there?" Another kick though not as strong gave me my answer. Rubbing my stomach for a few minutes I whispered, "Do you know, you're my most important person and I love you so much already?"

**Month 6**

About a week into this month I had felt aches all over my body but Sakura said it was normal. I just had to sit down and rest more often.

Soon though I regularly had to take breaks so I called the principle to arrange all my classes to the computer. He agreed and thankfully didn't look much into it.

This month also I had moved into the nesting sort of period. Reluctantly, I had driven to Baby R Us. Walking into the store I met four very familiar people.

"Deidara, Itachi, Madara, Sasori, hey you guys! How it's going?" I asked coming over to meet them. Deidara and Itachi were together, though Deidara used to be with Sasori but their opinions of art broke them up. Sasori was now with Uchiha Madara who at times was very hyper but mostly in front of people he exuded a presence that made you submit, Itachi was like that too but on a lesser level.

"Naru!" Deidara exclaimed, immediately latching on to me. Ignoring my current attachment I asked, "What are you doing here?" Sasori answered," We all, decided to adopt a child, we're going to pick them up after they turn two months. So we're all here buying stuff. Hidan and Kakuzu were coming but they got...distracted..."

To anyone who didn't know the redhead they would think he couldn't really care less but I knew he was very excited. Itachi this time spoke, "So what are you doing here Naruto?" Blushing, I looked down muttering. "What?" He asked.

Saying a bit louder I answered. "I had a one night stand after Sasuke cheated on me. That one night stand got me pregnant." I could see they were just itching to ask me how, so I further elaborated. Afterward when I was done Deidara's response came first, "That's cool, un." The rest nodded in agreement.

After that we all continued to shop. Without them noticing, I got both the couples a stuffed animal, one was a weasel the other was a scorpion.

I also spotted really cute baby clothes, for now I would buy onesies but I would be back. "Mwhahahahaha!" I chuckled out loud, I'm sure scaring more than a few mothers but I didn't really care at the moment.

About two hours later we were finally done. I had ordered the baby dresser, crib, and changing table through the store so by the end of this month they would ship it to my house. I hoped I could pay the men to put everything together because I was never good one at following directions. The only other thing I needed to buy were loads of diapers, I had heard from a couple moms at the maternity ward that their little ones went through tons.

So I bought about ten packs of fifty for now. Before we parted though I asked them a very important question. Gulping slightly, I looked at them; "I was wondering if you guys would be there for me when I had my child?" They all looked at me blankly, deciding this was rejection I started to walk away before Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why, wouldn't we be there? After all I already called, Godfather!"

The rest smiled, each muttering their responses.

**Month 7**

"So Sakura, how is Tsukuyomi doing?" My little "It" wasn't so little anymore. Last month I settled on the name Tsukuyomi, it seemed the most appropriate.

She laughed quietly before giving me a smile, "It's doing great. It has all the vital organs, it breathing soundly. All your baby really needs to do is grow a bit more."

Sakura wrote bit more on white piece of paper before handing it to me. "Make sure you lye down a bit more!" I nodded before I left, I closed Sakura's door. "Naru-?" I held my hand up. " I know we've known each other for only a few months but I was wondering," I looked down at the floor suddenly interested. "If you would be Tsukuyomi's godmother?"

"Naruto," I looked up meeting her eyes. "I would be honored too." Giving her a brilliant smile and a quick hug, I made my way out of the hospital, happy.

~x~

Konan was off doing who knows what. I was stuck sitting in bed watching daytime soap operas. They were just plain annoying, I mean seriously, these characters keep going around and around in circles with repetitive plots along with too many dramatic scenes.

Desperate Housewives was better, turning off the TV with a click, I wanted to call my friends over but lately they had been caught up in children business. As both Deidara and Sasori agreed on one thing, they weren't getting younger and they wanted someone to play with and love. Basically someone to call their own flesh and blood.

I snorted, they could have got a puppy but no, Sasori and Deidara wanted children. I remember first it had been hard to convince their Uchihas but no sex for a month plus sleeping on the couch broke them down quickly.

Soon Hidan wanted a child though it took a little bit more persuading to make Kakuzu crumble. So Konan and I were they only one's left.

My thoughts wandered to the blond I had slept with many nights ago. Lately I had been thinking about him more than ever. I couldn't help but wonder why?

I had one-night stands before but nobody had lingered in my mind like Naruto had. He was truly an enigma to me. My phone went off, "Hey, Pein."

"Hi, Konan, what do you want?"

"Don't be snippy, I just wanted to tell you tonight I'll be over at Karin's house. Don't wait up."

"Wait Kon-"

"Bye, Love you!" With that she hung up and I turned the TV back on to watch All My Children.

Groaning under my breath I muttered, "Oh joy, everybody's at the hospital yet again."

**Month 8**

Sakura said it was important to have a baby bag from now on, always near my person. I could go into premature birth or my water could break in the middle of the night.

Everything was in the baby bag including my laptop, camera, and a small walrus hat; I've had since I was a baby. This month was nerve racking; I was now a huge whale that could barely move.

Tsukuyomi also was tiring me out constantly with the kicking and the punching; sometimes Tsukuyomi had gotten the hiccups. I also had made it a habit to listen to different types of music each night.

Researchers say it's good the baby's development. Near the end of the month I started to feel minor insecurities at night. I had started thinking of situations where my little Tsukuyomi wouldn't survive.

Or that I was a horrible father who ignored their child. I didn't know if I was ready for this, was I ready for this? I turned 19 in a couple months still going to school. Looking at my stomach I whispered, "Would you love me if I wasn't perfect?"

"Would you love me though you were born unnaturally?"

"Would you ever leave me?" There was silence and I wanted so badly to scream, yell, cry, do anything to let out my pent up emotions.

Millions of questions and scenarios raced through my mind but it always came down to that specific question. Was I ready both psychically and emotionally? Only time could tell.

~z~

Konan had been at Karin's house at lot lately. I was starting to wonder if she cheating on me but I immediately dismissed it...she wouldn't... she couldn't... Would she?

Dispelling my thoughts, I went back to Naruto. What the fuck about him was so important that he was on my mind all the damn time?

So what if his hair was looked like gold. So what if had the cutest smile and pout? So what if he had the body of a blond Adonis. So what if had a great ass?

None of it mattered at all.

There was absolutely positively nothing special about Naruto at all! I tried to tell myself but Logic ambled in. "If there is nothing special about him then why do you think about Naruto _all_ the time?"

"I don't have to listen to any of this!" I said angrily out loud. Again Logic ruined everything, "I think you do, since I'm in your head." Logic appeared to be smirking.

"I hope you know that I hate you!"

"I love you, too!" The thing my mind created replied.

Shaking my head, I decided some sleep would do me some good; hopefully Logic would be gone in the morning.

"Not likely, g'night, Pein." Logic said before snuggling in its imaginary bed falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Month 9**

My stomach was HUGE! Each day I was counting down the minutes, seconds, and days. Today was September 9th. I went through my normal, eating, waiting, pacing.

I would stay dressed in my blue stretchy pants plus my orange t-shirt. Along with leaving my clothes on I made sure I had three phones constantly on me. Each phone had Sakura, Itachi, and Sasori's number programmed on there.

**Next Day:**

Today was a long day, I was happy yet nervous. Shuffling into the kitchen to make ravioli, I felt something wet. "Oh Shit!"

Trying to remember what Sakura said, I stayed calm. Quickly picking up all three phones waiting by the door with my bag on my shoulder, I pressed the speed dial on the phones.

Three simultaneous "Hello" answered. Talking as calmly as I possible, I said "I need Sakura here with me, Itachi and Sasori get your butts to the hospital pronto." Each person said, "Yes", nodding, I waited.

Sakura was here in five minutes, getting in the car with everything, she drove like a maniac to the hospital. It's a surprise the police didn't stop us. In ten minutes I was on a gurney on my way to the maternity ward.

As soon as in the room, the curtain was pulled around about three doctors and myself. Somehow in that time I was changed into a hospital outfit. Sakura was on my right, holding my hand.

The doctor injected me with something and in a couple seconds I couldn't feel the lower half of my body. The same doctor lifted a bit of my outfit, wiping with what I assume was disinfectant all over my stomach. Then he began cutting a large C right in the middle of my stomach.

I panicked a bit, but Sakura gripped my hand tighter, giving me a reassuring smile. Suddenly a shrill cry was heard, I looked toward the sound, seeing her.

My little baby girl, Tsukuyomi, all dressed in blood and placenta. She took my breath away. Once they had cleaned her off and they patched me up I was able to hold her.

My little Tsukuyomi looked absolutely beautiful, making me want to stare at her forever. Turning to Sakura, "I asked could you go outside and ask for Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Madara?" Nodding she did, a few minutes later four very familiar people surrounded my bed.

"Hi, guys, this is Tsukuyomi. Do you wanna hold her?" They all said "Yes." rather enthused. Carefully passing her to Sakura first, I watch her go around. I didn't notice it before but Tsukuyomi had orange hair like her father but a lighter color. She also had two whiskers marks on each cheek much like my three.

"Someone get a Doctor, quickly." Deidara called out. I looked at him, shrugging, I pressed the button for the doctor, and we waited. A few minutes she came in, "Yes?" Deidara handed her my camera saying, "Please take a picture." Nodding, everybody crowded around my bed, Tsukuyomi in my arms.

Seconds later the moment was captured forever. With a thanks, she left.

After a few days the hospital discharged me. Luckily, Sakura had a car seat in her car since I forgot to buy one. Though I had remembered to buy formula, clothes, diapers, etc.

Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Madara had followed Sakura to my apartment. It turns they had together bought a black blanket with red clouds on it with her name stitched in red on the bottom.

Sakura bought a stuffed animal fox with nine tails and reddish-orange chocker with Kyuubi written on it.

After a couple hours everybody finally left giving either a kiss or a hug to Tsukuyomi. "Welcome home!" I said excitedly. Instead of the usual quietness, I heard my baby girl giggle in response.

* * *

**Can we make it to twenty reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola my fellow reviewers and followers! I hope you guys had the happiest of holidays! Thank you for all you reviews, I decided to give you all a holiday present.**

**I own nothing!**

**Thank you to the following: You guys are AMAZING!**

**Kinkou- I will try not to go off but as we all know sometimes life demands more attention that fanfiction. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this chapter. ^.^**

**dsilvis22**

**Normandiesh**

**fan girl 666**

**crazyanimechick101-mucha gracias for the name help, I'll introduce all the kids' names in the next chapter.**

**In The Mix**

**blucross**

**AwesomeFanFictionAuthor-one of my best friends ever! I miss you too.**

**If you guys want to see what Tsukuyomi looks like look on my profile. She looks like Pein's female animal path, just imagine her without the all the piercings.**

**

* * *

Seven Years Later**

"Mommy, Ai heard Uncle Sasori and Uncle Madara making loud noises and thumping sounds. She asked me what they were doing but I didn't know. What do you think they were doing?" Tsukuyomi asked me, her purple eyes staring directly into my blue ones.

I've always wondered how I got myself in these type of situations, what in the world do I tell a seven year old girl? Ummm...think Naruto think...

"Ask, Itachi he knows!" I blurted out. Tsukuyomi looked at me weirdly but shrugged, continuing to walk along the hallways holding my hand tightly. Today was the day of Tsuku's Open House as a 1st grader at Konoha Elementary.

I wanted to be selfish and keep my little girl at home. It wasn't fair she was growing up way to fast for my liking. It seemed like yesterday, she was taking her first steps. Wanting me to chase away all the monsters under her bed.

Before I knew it we were outside of Ms. Sennin room. Tsuku gripped my hand a little tighter than before. As soon as walked in four little kids surrounded Tsukuyomi. I saw their parents come over each with small smiles.

"Hey, guys." I greeted Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Madara, Deidara and Kakuzu

They each gave their Hi. We all chattered a bit about our jobs, how the kids were doing and where was Tsukuyomi's birthday being held this year.

"This year I'm thinking Kaboom's, to play Laser Tag-" a blue haired woman interrupted me.

"Hello, I'm Konan. I will be your children's teacher this year. I hope we start off with a good year." Konan stuck out her hand for us to shake. We all just stared at the hand before Madara quietly sighed, putting his hand in hers; the rest of us followed his example.

Konan talked about what the children would be learning for a few minutes more. She was starting to creep me out with that smile on her face. It was as if we were in a restaurant and it was our birthday. All the waiters came out clapping and shit with the biggest plastic smiles on their faces.

Konan finally stopped talking, with a short wave of her hand as a bye she moved on to another set of parents. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned to finish my conversation when my mouth went dry.

I couldn't believe it. He shouldn't be here. Why was he here? My eyes raked over his body without my consent. He still looked as sexy as ever, his many piercings added to the look. His hair as bright as mine, which was pretty hard to beat since it looked like gold. Suddenly his eyes looked directly into mine.

I couldn't look away, those beautiful eyes that my Tsuku-chan had inherited. That deep purple with ripples around the pupil. "Pein." I breathed, a name I hadn't uttered since that night.

"Pein?" Deidara repeated. Though I ignored him, my mind racing at all the possibilities. Why was he here? He was a world-renowned businessman like Madara and Itachi.

So why? I quickly skimmed over each child in this room; none of them resembled Pein in the slightest. All the children matched their parents minus fivd but that was to be understood since they were adopted.

My gaze went back to him but I noticed something. He was standing very close to Konan, so he was probably there for her.

"Pein?" Deidara continued to parrot before it dawned on him. "Pein like the owner of Rinnegan Corporation?" I nodded. Apparently Pein had heard his name because he started to walk over here.

I wanted so badly to just walk away but I held my composure. Tsukuyomi was safe with her friends so for now she would be oblivious to her other parent.

"Hello Uchiha how is business?" Both Madara and Itachi gave their usual grunts. Nodding, we all were in an awkward silence until an orange blur appeared beside my pants leg.

"Mommy! I lost a tooth, see!" Tsukuyomi held the little tooth up for me. Holding out my hand she immediately dropped the little thing in my hand. "Take Ai with you to the girl's bathroom to rinse out your mouth." Giving her a small smile she grabbed Ai, with one last glance she left.

Putting the tooth back into my pocket I could feel a set of eyes on me. Looking directly into those eyes I spoke, "Hey Pein look time no see?"

He didn't answer. So we were back in that tension. Finally after several minutes he started talking, "Who's the girl, I didn't know you had one."

"Oh you mean Tsukuyomi? She is my god-daughter." I replied giving one look to my dumbfounded friends, silently pleading that they would stay quiet.

"Your god-daughter? Why is she calling you, Mommy?" I was quiet for a few minutes. "Her mother Rangiku died in a tragic car accident. Tsukuyomi was only a month and a half at the time, I guess she adopted me as her mother." I lied right through my teeth, the only thing that was truthful was Rangiku.

She was my mother's best friend; she died a few months after I turned eleven in a car accident.

"Bullshit." He responded. My eyes widened at his comment. "I know she is mine simply by seeing her eye color." My breath hitched.

"So." I said quietly.

He didn't say anything, so I started talking, "It doesn't matter if she is related to you. We parted seven years ago."

"You couldn't keep her from me any longer. As soon as you found out you was pregnant, you should've called me or contacted me." I gave him an incredulous look.

"Really! You would believe me, a man to be pregnant? A random chick off the streets would have a better chance telling you that."

"It isn't unheard of Uzumaki, I would have given you a chance."

Chuckling darkly I asked, "Then what? Would you have kept Tsukuyomi, leaving me no part in her life?"

I was met with silence. "Exactly." I continued.

"You have no part in her life, she is fine just the way she is. Besides you are with that girl, Konan, yes?" Pein glared at me but I gave one of my own.

"She is mine, I have a say in her life."

Without breaking our gaze I said coldly, "She doesn't know you, she has no attachments toward you in her life. You know_ NOTHING _about the child you claim that is yours. You haven't nor will ever have a say in her life." I finished.

Before Pein had a chance to speak Tsukuyomi came back in with Ai in tow. Muttering lowly so that only Itachi, Deidara, Madara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, and I could hear, "This isn't over Uzumaki, I will fight for her."

"Bring it, make sure that you tell your spouse first." I gave a nod toward Konan's direction. Once again he glared me, the ripples around his pupil seemed to be spinning creating the illusion of a vortex.

I gave the glare back tenfold, with that he left. After he left everything seemed to come back to me I felt so tired.

Unconsciously I started to hug Tsukuyomi tightly. I couldn't loose her.

"Mommy?" I heard Tsukuyomi say in worry. I didn't bother to reassure her. All I could think of was that she was my baby girl, my most important treasure.

I wasn't going loose her.

~z~

How dare he? He couldn't keep me out of my daughter's life. I had a right to be in her life as much as he did.

As soon as I saw my little Tsukuyomi I knew she was mine. I wanted to know everything about her. Although I just met her I felt this ever-growing affection for my little girl. She was special to me. I wanted nothing more than to be there when she cried her heart out.

To beat up the person who dare give her heartbreak. To walk her down the isle, giving her away. I wanted to be there for every nightmare she had. To see her joy when she accomplished something.

I wanted to give Tsukuyomi the world along with the moon. I wanted to be there for everything.

Why, didn't Naruto call me as soon as he found out? It wasn't fair he blocked me out for seven years of her life. I missed her first steps and words. When she had a nightmare for the first time.

The only thing of her first I saw was her loosing her tooth. I can't even say I was there when she got her ears pierced.

I was jealous of Naruto; so very jealous of the treasure he had; what all my friends had. They all had someone that looked up to them with pure love and adoration. A child they could hold every single day, to comfort and love. Would Tsukuyomi ever look at me as her father? Would I ever get the honor being her 'Daddy?'

The honors of having her look up to me as her biggest her role model. The honor of being the number one guy in her heart. All I wanted was that chance.

Would Tsukuyomi rejected me or accept me as part of her family. Would she resent me? So many questions that needed answers to them, some of the questions I preferred to leave unanswered.

Going back over to Konan was she asked, "What was wrong?" "The Uchihas and I needed to discuss business." She nodded accepting that answer.

I looked over to the little group with Uzumaki in it. They all appeared to be gathering papers and showing their kids where everything was.

10 minutes later they looked ready to go, before they left the classroom Naruto and I shared one last look.

His eyes were like ice, holding Tsukuyomi closer to him like a mother protecting her cub from any possible danger. With that Naruto left taking my little girl with him.

I would get her back one-day. She would know her other parent whether Naruto accepted that or not. "Naruto is not one to mess with, if you anger him too much you might regret it." Logic said.

I nodded to myself I already knew that. The blond was friends with two Uchihas, his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were influential plus Naruto's older brother Akai Namikaze (nickname Kyuubi no Yokō) a feared name said to be the leader of the Bijus; a powerful gang not to be messed with.

Sighing, I knew that I was possibly forfeiting my life and business for this but if it meant that I got to see my little girl it was worth.

"Are you sure about this?" Logic asked me. I nodded in a 'yes.' Logic appeared to let out a breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this but good luck, you'll need it."

Muttering thanks a thought suddenly came forward. "What the hell was I supposed to tell Konan?" A slew of curses came out my mouth.

This was bad, really bad. I hoped she understood but I never knew with woman. They seemed all kind and understanding about your problem but they turn on you. Konan was like that except ten times worst, my paper cuts were still healing from the time I told her something.

About two hours later we were in car driving home when Konan pulled me into a Wal-mart, her direction toward the woman's section.

I saw her grab a box of pads. **_"Oh Shit!" _**I yelled in my mind. Konan was fucking bi-polar during these times. I hated woman sometimes especially around this time.

Konan was fucking deadly around this time if something did not go her way.

"Honey is something wrong?" She asked. All I could was shake my head giving her a forced smile.

As soon as we were out the register I bought her some Twizzlers, hoping when I told her that she wouldn't kill me. "You better buy two packs just in case." Logic added and oddly enough I listened.

Twizzlers were her favorite and my favorite shield. Hoping after eating her Twizzlers she would be a little more lenient. Hopefully, if not well than it least I tried.

* * *

**Omake:**

Itachi was babysitting Tsukuyomi while Naruto went to party with his colleagues. "Uncle Itachi, can I ask you a question?" I raised my eyebrow at her; usually she was one to figure stuff out on her own. I made at gesture at her, signaling for her to ask whatever she wanted.

"Ai told me she heard Uncle Madara and Sasori making thumping noises along with moaning sounds, she asked me if I knew what they were doing but I didn't know so I asked Mommy, Mommy told me to ask you. Do you know what they were doing?"

I couldn't tell a seven year old about sex it would scar her. "W-w-w-ell you see…." She looked at me with expectedly. "DEIDARA! Tsukuyomi has a question."

The blond came in immediately I directed them to the upstairs bedroom. Turning on the TV. I let out a breath I dodged that one. Byakuya came in, "Dad I have a question, Ai…."

* * *

**Can we make it to thirty reviews?**


	7. Accidently Deleted

**Sorry, I was gone so long, I tend to do that don't I? To be fair though I put a teaser at the end of Accident, so you knew I was updating soon... =.='**

**Anyway let's see Review Replies :**

**crisscross: I updated! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Map-chan: -nervous laughter- I updated after a month and some change. Does that count as quickly? You think my story is nice? Kya! I'm blushing.**

**Kinkou: I love how you stay with my despite my horrible updating times. I really need to work on that, huh? I really glad you enjoyed the funnies. I want to make people laugh every once in awhile.**

* * *

Once I was sure Tsukuyomi was sleeping I walked into my room heading straight to bed. As always I fell into bed with a content sigh though as soon as I hit the bed I just wanted to sleep.

Normally, I had a little bit more energy at the end of the day, but I was so tired with everything going on. It had been two days since to the Pein thing and ever since than I had been overly protective and paranoid. How could I not? I was just acting like any parent would do.

I was scared-no! - Petrified of losing her. Here in the darkness of my room it my fears consumed me. She was everything to me. How could I go on without hearing her laughter?

How could go on without seeing her every morning and every night? How could I go on not hearing her say, "I love you Mommy." How could I go on without her quirks, like her saying "dattebane?"

My Tsukuyomi was forever entwined with my life. She probably didn't remember, but one time we were shopping in UsAcHaN (bunny) a store for little girls in Sora Mall Complex. I turned around to grab a black and purple shirt when I turned back she wasn't there.

She wasn't there by my side anymore I couldn't see my Tsukuyomi. Frantically searching through crowds and crowds of people for my baby girl, but she was gone.

I was scared, so scared. I just turned around for a second, just a second. The annoying chatter of all these people and happy smiles couldn't see past themselves and realize I had lost my light.

Tsukuyomi was gone; I've never felt so hopeless in my life. I started to look through everything in the store ignoring cries of stop and surprised looks.

I had to find her, tears started to form in my eyes temporarily blinding my vision. What if I never found her? A large weight started to form on my chest and I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't swim up to surface for air.

I was going to die. I wanted to breath, I really did, but it was near impossible. I now felt like I was sinking. I still couldn't find her through all the shirts and shoes. She had to be her somewhere.

If I couldn't find I would be sucked to the very bottom. Then I heard a loud, "MOMMY!" That completely shattered my illusion. I ran out the store looking from left to right through the throngs of people. Then I saw her, she was near the opening of Claire.

Running over her with speed I didn't know that I had possessed I scooped her up into my arms. Her face was all red and clear salty water was rapidly rolling down her face. At that moment a bomb could have been going off and I wouldn't have cared all that was matter was that she was in my arms safe again.

Pushing her up so I saw her purple eyes in a firm voice to her, but a scared voice to me I told her, "Do not ever do that again!" She trembled though she slowly nodded. Hugging her tightly to my chest, I walked out of the store our shopping trip forgotten.

The current predicament was similar to that incident in the mall. I could dispose of Pein if I wanted too all I had to do was call Tsukuyomi's Uncle, my older brother Kyuubi (Akai Namikaze).

Kyuubi was very fond of Tsukuyomi and would no anything to protect her. Sighing, I knew I wouldn't do it. As much as I disliked Pein, he was her father, without him Tsukuyomi wouldn't be here.

If I decided to give Pein a chance, what would happen? Would he steal her away from me, scratch that what would Tsukuyomi say?

I don't think almost seven year olds understand one-night stands. Chuckling at the very thought her asking all these awkward questions. Then I stopped eventually Tsukuyomi would get older.

She will get curious and start asking all these questions, "Who is my father?" or "Why hasn't he called me or talked to me." I know if I pushed Pein away and kept Tsukuyomi in the dark she might ask, "Does he want nothing to do with me? Does he hate me?"

In my heart, I knew what would happen when she asked those questions. I can see it so vividly, Tsukuyomi maybe thirteen is sitting across from me, her eyes tell me that's she on the edge of breaking down as she fires each question. All I can do is sit there letting her vent out, then she turns to me and I know she's expecting me to comfort her, to tell her that her father is a no good bastard, but I can't.

So, I tell her the truth and her pale face makes a gradual transformation till she is flushed from anger perhaps a bit of confusion is mixed in there. "Why?" She questions me, her purple eyes swirling with emotion violently sucking me in.

I find my throat closed, I couldn't give her an answer. Not that I can't it's just that all the responses I come up with seem like pitiful excuses, so I stare at her not saying anything. The silence says it all.

Then my Tsukuyomi stands up suddenly, she's shaking intensely. I know she is breaking; her breath is coming out in pants, she has small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Like time has slowed down I see her form those dreaded words...

**_"I HATE YOU!"_**

Trying to sooth her while ignoring the sting that those words have created I say, "I was trying to protect you..."

Tsukuyomi barks out harsh laughter she looks me directly in the eyes, "You were being selfish." I couldn't deny what she says; her words hold the truth.

Tsukuyomi doesn't say anything after that instead she goes upstairs to her room. When I go up there two hours later to check on her I hear soft crying from behind the door.

The phone suddenly rings high and shrill bringing me out of my thoughts. Picking up the phone I press the green button, the phone already against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Naruto-chan." A feminine voice comes from the other side making me stop momentarily.

"Mom?" I ask, hoping that it's just some random chick that happens to sound like my mother.

"How are you doing honey? Listen your father and I are renewing our wedding vows in December we were wondering if you could come along with your boyfriend, Sasuke, we haven't seen him in a while or you."

"Mom, I really want to but I-" I start off. My mother suddenly cuts me off.

"That's great honey, anyway the date is December 10th, make sure you make your reservations at the Water Country's Grand Hotel Plaza under the name Uzumaki-Namikaze. Love you, bye." She finishes and then I hear the phone click.

Letting the phone drop to my side my mouth is hanging wide open. What the fuck was I going to do? My family minus Kyuubi does not even know of Tsukuyomi's existence and I wasn't dating Sasuke anymore. I think I'm royally screwed.

My mother really liked Sasuke; she even made plans with Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, for our supposed wedding day. She expects me to bring him. Second, when my family finds out about Tsukuyomi they are going to be furious that I didn't tell them sooner complete with the waterworks and dramatics included.

Why do I have this distinct feeling that the world is currently mocking me?

* * *

**Can we make it to 45 reviews or it least 40?**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, I've been gone for some time. First I'm sorry for that. My Ipod broke with most if not all of my ideas on there. I've been enduring bullying at my school. I got harassed by a bunch of kids that say Homosexuality is a sin. No, I'm not gay, one of my friends are so naturally I stood up for them. **

** Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it 2,000+ words. New things happen not much. Thanks for alerting and reading my story. XD**

**Review Please or it least show that you are still interested.**

* * *

Pein had seen a lot of things in his life, things that were generally unnatural. Things that you shouldn't ever see or experiences that you just shouldn't be in. An example is at seven, Pein had a nightmare and went into his parents' room for comforting without knocking. He had forgotten it was his parent's special night, so he had gone in there expecting to see his parents asleep in bed. What he got was his mother giving his father a blowjob, a rather good one to from his view. Anyways after stuttering apologies, Pein had completely forgotten about his nightmare instead a new one replaced it.

At eleven, there had been a new fad going about. When I say new fad or new thing to have, it was like everyone wanted to have it. The new thing that was in happened to be giving people black eyes and having a faint yellow streak on your left cheek. Even teachers and parents had gotten into the new 'it'. Pein had seen it as rather stupid, but he hadn't said anything. Instead he took some photos and used it as blackmail, those photos were still use today. Without those photos the Akimichi, Nara, or Yamankas would have never merged with his corporation.

At eighteen, Konan had picked out their first apartment. It was nice little place with the necessary living utilities so they bought it. For four months they had a quiet little life till Konan went and bought this new Good Boy doll for him. Claiming it was like a little him without all the piercings. Pein thought the thing was ugly, but didn't say anything. Anyways, Konan had funeral to go to for a week. During that week alone, Pein had found himself in several deadly positions all because of that Good Boy doll named Chucky. Who was actually a dead serial killer that transferred his soul into the doll. Although, the Chucky quickly grew bored of him when he didn't bother to scream or yell when Chucky threatened to cut off his balls and inflict pain on him.

After that experience, Pein went on to have several more unnatural things happen to him, but those were stories for later. Sasori and Deidara sitting across from him nervous, as hell, was the most unnatural thing he had experienced in his life. It took a lot to Deidara and Sasori to be nervous, seriously.

If Pein hadn't known Deidara and Sasori for most of his life he would have never suspected a thing. Not being one for beating around the push Pei n immediately started to talk. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Deidara startled eyed the empty space near him with sudden intensity, "Nothing's wrong, un." The blond glanced at Pein for a mere second, a picture of hesitance and fear flashed in his blue pupil before disappearing. Pein raised a fine eyebrow; Deidara hadn't been scared or hesitant since Byakuya had broken his arm.

Sasori decided to intervene, "We just came in to tell you that we won't be here for two weeks." Another eyebrow was raised; Deidara and Sasori were both his best workers. To have them be gone for two weeks the company would be in chaos. I mean what if he was sick during the two weeks, whom would he leave the company too? Suigetsu wasn't exactly the best person to have run a company, he supposed he could ask Kisame or Kakuzu, but still. Two weeks was a long time. Although, Pein couldn't say anything against it since workers were obligated to have vacation time and sick days. If he withheld that time, he would be fined a very large fee plus Deidara and Sasori may take it one step further and sue his ass.

Although he couldn't help, but ask, "Why?" Letting his words drip out like molasses. The blond and redhead shared a glance at Pein then darted to ground.

"Well, un, Tachi and Byakuya plus myself need to attend a wedding, hm. He finished. A wedding that was odd, he didn't know any close friends of Deidara and Itachi's that were getting married. It was odd because he knew the people that they both talked too as he were friends with most of them. Nobody was getting married unless you counted Suigetsu and Karin, but they had been acting like they hated each for months.

Sasori added in, "Madara and I along with Ai and Yukio also call upon our attendance. " What wedding were they going too? Pein was pretty sure that he was wearing a baffled expression on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara were both dreading Pein's curiosity. He found out that they were being invited to the Uzumaki-Namikaze wedding, which Naruto was going with Tsukuyomi plus Sasuke would be there. They didn't know how Pein would react. From what Naruto and their Uchihas were telling them, Naruto was planning on introducing Tsukuyomi as his daughter with Sasuke as the father.

"Who's wedding are you guys going too?" He asked his voice now strained. Brown eyes meet blue eyes, which meet purple eyes. There was a silence that followed.

Finally, Sasori broke, "Tell him brat."

Deidara flickered over to Sasori, "Are you sure, danna?" The redhead gave a subtle nod. "We're going to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Wedding in a couple of days." Deidara took a gulp. "During that time Naruto is going to introduce Tsukuyomi as his daughter and Sasuke as her father."

As soon as Pein heard the last part he saw red. If anybody is going to be Tsukuyomi's father it was going to be him and Uzumaki was going to find that out. Masking his rage by wearing an indifferent expression, he growled, "Call Uzumaki right now." Deidara was about to protest, but he saw that look in Pein's eyes.

That look he had only seen when he in Konan broke up the first time and when himself and Sasori had kept the secret of his daughter from him for seven years. That look meant trouble and Naruto was going to learn that in a few minutes. Pulling out his Iphone he scrolled down his contacts till found Naruto's number. Pressing call he waited until Naruto picked up and while he waited he hoped Naruto would be ready for this.

**_~B~_**

Naruto was currently sitting on his watching TV while thinking about calling Pein. How was he going to invite him to the wedding?

"Would you like to go to wedding with me?" or "Do you want to attend a wedding me?" They all surrounded to forward like they were going to a he and I was getting married. A funny thought.

His cellphone started to ring; Deidara was calling him right now. Taking a look at the time, he raised an eyebrow. Deidara never called during work hours. 'It must be important,' Naruto thought.

Pressing the answer button, waiting for Deidara's chipper voice to sound through. Few seconds later, Deidara came through sounding oddly meek, "Hi Naruto,un."

"Hey, Deidara. What's wrong?" Naruto said immediately. Deidara was never meek, it was like the sun being dark and depressing. It was just weird and not normal at all. Deidara was flamboyant and cheerful, plus he was pyro so him not being bright or explosive was…ugh…

"Nothing, un. Listen Pein wants to talk to you." Deidara said.

"O..kay.." Naruto responded, not really sure how to handle that. He heard some rustling around, letting Deidara pass on the phone to Tsukuyomi's s father.

"Naruto, do you have anything to tell me?" Pein started right away, with no beating around the bush. Not even a Hi.

Naruto gulped, did Pein know about the wedding? Shit if he knew, well it might not be good. "Actually I do, do you want to go to a wedding with me?" He asked immediately hoping, that Pein would say yes.

On the other line, Pein was taken back. He expected fighting to some extent and him having to actually crash the wedding to go there, but he hadn't well expected this to happen. "Sure, when should I be there or make reservations and does Tsukyomi know?"

Naruto was glad to resistance with Pein going. He didn't feel like fighting in fact he felt drained each day with the wedding coming closer and closer. He had immediately chucked Sasuke coming to the wedding idea out the window. If Sasuke was there and introduced as Tsukuyomi's father there would be an uproar and confusion that honestly, he didn't feel like dealing with. Plus he still hadn't completely forgiven Sasuke for calling him fat and cheating on him.

They had been together since high school; Sasuke should have had the decency to tell him that he didn't want to be together him anymore instead of cheating on him.

"I'll make the reservations. You don't have to worry, although, you don't mind if you share a room with Tsukuyomi and I do you? My mother would get suspicious if she sees my date, if you will, in another room besides my own. No, Tsukuyomi doesn't know, I plan to tell her at the wedding, for now I know it hurts, but you are going to be a close friend of mine. During that time if you want you can take her out and get to know her." Naruto said, smiling a little.

Pein nodded. "That's fine."

"Oh yeah, be at my house by 9am on December 9th. Pack two weeks worth of clothes. We'll drive up there together." Naruto added.

"Okay, see you then." Pein finished.

"Bye."

The phone was handed back to Deidara, who immediately put it up to his ear. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, nothing, just wanted to say Hi. See you at the wedding, hm."

"K, bye." Naruto said before, pressing the red button, hanging up the phone. It looked like everything had worked out perfectly. It was December 7th; he had two days to pack and what not. He would do that tomorrow, right now he just wanted to relax and finish watching the basketball game. VCU was in the lead while the Butlers were trailing by 2 points with six minutes left on the clock.

**_~C~_**

Itachi was currently pacing back and forth with Madara watching him. "What's wrong, Byakuya isn't in the hospital for his asthma again is he?" Madara asked.

Itachi shook his head silently, Byakuya was fine, it was Sasuke he was worried about.

"Then what's the matter?" Madara asked. Itachi looked at him, his eyes becoming slightly red.

"Does Naruto know that Sasuke wants him back?" Itachi asked. Madara looked at him in question. He was usually the first person to know basically everything, but did not know that piece of information at all. With the wedding and all Sasuke would do something stupid. Scratch that, Sasuke usually did do stupid things when he had wanted something.

"No, I did not know that. Is Sasuke attending the wedding and does he know that Naruto has a daughter?" Madara responded.

Itachi shook his head, "Sasuke doesn't know about Tsukuyomi, but he is attending the wedding. You know Mother and Aunt Kushina still think Naruto and Sasuke are together. You weren't around as much to see those two pour over Naruto's and Sasuke's life. From their wedding to adopting to children, heck my mother and Aunt Kushina even planned where and when Sasuke would ask Naruto to marry him down to very last second."

Madara looked at him shocked he hadn't known that. What were they going to do? There would be so much drama in these upcoming two weeks that made Madara not want to attend, but he knew that both of his Aunts would be disappointed if he didn't show up. Naruto would also be sad too; he knew he needed to come. Plus Itachi had influence on Sasuke, but he didn't have so much to persuade the youngest Uchiha from ruining the wedding, Itachi needed help in that area.

"I can smell the trouble that is coming with Naruto and Tsukuyomi in the middle of it." Madara said.

Itachi could do nothing, but nod his agreement.

* * *

**Omake:**

Ai was about to go outside and play soccer with Tsukuyomi, Yukio, Byakuya, Hideaki, and Shinju when she stopped in the living room to see her Daddies holding hands heading to their bedroom room. Stopping them, she put on her most serious face.

"Daddy Sori don't hurt Daddy Dara! Tsukuyomi said that you were wrestling with him and winning. Daddy Dara didn't want to make you mad so he went along with it. You can't hurt Daddy Dara anymore-okay Daddy Sori? You have to play nice."

Ai finished by now her little hands were on her hips. Sasori wore an amused expression while Madara was trying to hold in his laughter. "Do you promise to play nice?" Ai asked, looking at her father suspiciously.

Sasori nodded bending down to her level. Holding out his pinky to his daughter who took it with her own he said, "I promise to play nice with your father and if I'm hurting him while wrestling he should tell me."

Ai nodded her agreement before turning to her other father. "Daddy Dara, Daddy Sori promised that you won't get hurt any longer." Saying a thank you. Madara hugged his daughter and so did Sasori. With that Ai went outside happy that her fathers were going to play nice from now on.

Once Sasori made sure Ai was outside he turned to Madara, "Can we wrestle as I long as I don't hurt you?"


End file.
